Hidan no Aria : The second take
by thesaberfan64
Summary: After the defeat of Vlad, the fight is not over yet. There is more to this "IU" organization than meets the eye.When IU regains its former strength, it is up to Aria and her team to stop IU and avert an even bigger disaster. Slight crossover of Warriors Orochi.
1. Chapter 1: CIA Encounter

**Chapter 1: CIA encounter **

In a briefing room, the CIA chief-of-command is watching some footage of Aria, Kinji and Riko murdering Vlad, the Butei Killer.

"So even the Butei Killer pandemic has reached Japan; how long can those guys hold out without any ammunition and all if the IU makes its return in full force?" asked the chief operator.

"At most two days. However, there is a way we can avert the situation." said a CIA assistant whom is opening the database for a few individuals.

"What is it you are searching for, ma'am?" said the Operator.

"Our list of men who can help in this operation." Said the lady whom opened a folder with the picture of a guy with a long beard. "First of all, we have Guan Yu AKA Clark Stiller. Currently a US Navy SEAL; he is called "the God of War" for successful missions because he never lost a teammate. Wouldn't mind getting him off a boat to help in this investigation." Continued the lady as she opened up more folders of a man with a short moustache which read "Liu Bei".

"Also, we have Liu Bei AKA Ralf Johnson; call sign "Armor". Ex-Delta Force; he is now a sniper who is running assassination contracts for the police. Recently he single-handedly took out a Mexican Drug Cartel and is loaded with truckloads of cash." said the lady as she opened up yet another folder about a middle aged man. "We also have one more candidate. Zhuge Liang. He is called "Miracle Man" because he can heal any wound, disease and/or dismembered limb with a single touch. Currently working in a civilian clinic; we can use this guy to help the Butei." Said the lady.

"Roger that, we'll get them geared up and assembled here for their briefings. I also have an undercover CIA agent in IU they can rendezvous with." said the operator.

The next day, everything was boring on the Amphibious Assault Ship Guan Yu is in. Guan Yu is playing a game of Chess with a fellow Navy SEAL from his team and it looks like he is winning. He is about to make his next move when he is interrupted by a member from the CIA who walked to him.

"Guan Yu, this is an important matter at hand. We need you to investigate the IU attacks on Tokyo Butei High. You could help us. We need your assistance." Said the officer.

"What for? I got too many assignments on the ship when I am in and out of duty and now you want me to do your shit?" replied Guan Yu.

"This matter is of utmost importance Guan Yu. There is more to this simple organization called "IU". God knows if they are preparing for World War 3 or so. We need you to help those Buteis in their investigation. So you in?" replied the officer.

"Anything's better than staying in the ship doing nothing." Replied Guan Yu as he resigned from his Chess game and got his gear. However, Liu Bei's reception to the CIA officer is less positive.

In the streets of LA in midnight, there is a Pagani Huayra racing at the streets and evading police patrols. Liu Bei was too swift as he was swerving the car in order to disorient his pursuers. So far the police efforts to stop him have failed.

"WOOHOO! Try and catch me, suckers! You can't outrun this beast because you guys are in for a terrible feast!" rhymed Liu Bei as he drove past numerous road blocks. However, he failed to notice an Army tank block his way and the Million-dollar car was wasted thanks to the tank stopping him. Liu Bei was unharmed, but infuriated over the car being wrecked.

"Watch where you are going, asshole! Are you going to pay for this fucking car if you want to wreck the shit out of it?!" shouted Liu Bei as he left the car. However, before he could identify his opponents, he was stunned by chloroform and dragged into the tank. The CIA's nabbing of a rebellious type of ex-Delta Force went unnoticed by the police.

Meanwhile at a civilian clinic in San Antonio, Texas, the CIA officers saw a man treating his patient with a touch of a fan and within moments, the patient was jumping with joy. They then made a move to request him to come along, which Zhuge Liang agreed, much to the surprise of the CIA officers.

At the CIA building, the three receive orders about their mission. After being briefed and given fake student IDs, the three are being sent to Japan by plane. At the plane, the three people were uncomfortable with the selection of the team members, save for Zhuge Liang. At the plane, Liu Bei was just boasting about his weaponry and how good they are, especially the RSASS or Remington Semi-automatic Sniper System for short.

"This sniper rifle is my personal favorite; RSASS or Remington Semi-automatic Sniper System for short. With this baby here, I can start popping heads at 1.5 miles and with a 7.62 mm round, there is no way an ordinary human can leave without a mauled body part. I call this gun here "Diablo"." Grinned Liu Bei in ecstasy before he was interrupted by Guan Yu.

"Our mission here is to rendezvous with the Butei that are in Tokyo Butei high. Don't get too trigger happy yet, genius." Said Guan Yu as he was cleaning his ACR 6.8 assault rifle.

"So what is that peashooter going to do? Go 'pew-pew-pew' at the IU troops? Those guys can't even hit a barn door with their mini-uzi wheelers, so fighting those pussies are a walk in the park. Those wheelers may have killed Buteis because they are raw, but we veterans know what the fuck to do when the first gunshot goes off." Said Liu Bei as he draws out his Desert Eagles to yet again boast of them. "And those guys here, I call them Yin and Yang while the swords at the back are called "Heaven and Earth"." Exclaimed Liu Bei as Guan Yu interrupted him.

"Do you name all your shit?" replied Guan Yu as he shows disapproval to Liu Bei's ego.

"Fuck you." Said Liu Bei as he glared at Guan Yu , eager to claim some credit of his own.

"FUCK YOU! Try focusing more on your missions next time!" rebuffed Guan Yu in anger.

"Quit it, you two. We are near the airport, so we must establish contact with our targets. DO NOT engage unless necessary. And remember; use your student IDs here in Japan." Said Zhuge Liang as he wore an ID tag called "Thompson Bogard". He also grabbed his Vector KRISS sub-machine gun and awaited the plane's landing to the airport.

**What surprises will the Tokyo Butei students encounter? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Most of the names are inspired by King of Fighters. Also, since most Thee Kingdoms era characters are underrated, I wanted to add them in. **


	2. Chapter 2: The new students

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

As the three CIA agents touched down the airport and took a Toyota Vios to Butei High with Guan Yu driving the car, Liu Bei was ecstatic to be in Japan.

"Wow. Look at this metropolis! So Bogard, how much does it cost for the two of us to spend a month of R&R here?" asked Liu Bei in excitement.

"Probably what you make in a year." Replied Guan Yu as the reply infuriated Liu Bei.

"Was I even asking you?! Stop picking your nose in others' business you insolent twat!" scolded Liu Bei as he prepared to fight Guan Yu.

"Stop it Ralfie. Do you want me to get killed by insubordination every time I go with you?" replied Guan Yu as he was interrupted by Zhuge Liang.

"Cut it out you two. We are on a mission yet again. For some reason you remind me of a few kids I have back in Texas." Replied Zhuge Liang whom tuned into the radio and the song "Today is a good day" by Ice Cube starts playing in the radio. As Liu Bei tried to cover his ears, Zhuge Liang was just rapping to the beat.

"Oh hell no…" said Guan Yu in disapproval.

"Just waking up in the morning gotta thank God-." Rapped Zhuge Liang as his song was interrupted by a few gunshots that came from nowhere. Fortunately, the trio ducked down before the bullets hit their mark. Soon, a voice came out of nowhere and warned the car driver.

"Attention, there is a bomb strapped on your vehicle." Said a remote controlled segway-like hybrid with an Uzi and a megaphone spoke. "If you decrease your speed, it will explode."

"So that's the pile of scrap metal that killed the Butei? Let me try to shoot this fucker down!" said Liu Bei as he grabbed his RSASS to snipe at the segway like thing-a-ma-jig. Within one shot, Liu Bei gunned the segway down with little effort. However, after a few minutes, 7 more of those segways armed with Uzis kept coming and this time, the three are in some hot water. Within minutes the car was drowned in a sea of lead.

"Get us outta here!" replied Liu Bei as he ducked from the sunroof.

"Okay. Guys, we gotta jump from the car as soon as we reach that warehouse. On my mark!" said Guan Yu as he drove to the warehouse. "1, 2, 3!" said Guan Yu as the trio jumped out of the car, watching as the Vios exploded.

As the three got ready for the segways, they locked and loaded for battle and hid behind a bullet-proof obstacle. While Guan Yu loaded his ACR 6.8, Liu Bei readied his Desert Eagles and Zhuge Liang grabbed his KRISS SMG.

As more of the segways opened fire, Guan Yu threw an EMP Grenade and caused the segways to go offline. They took advantage of the opportunity and fired their weapons at the segways, tearing them into pieces. Without further delay, they went to their safehouse which they shared. Fortunately it is near the school, which means that they don't have to walk a huge distance to school. In the safehouse they met a guy by the ALIAS of "Michael Bernstein". However, Zhuge Liang knows that Michael is none other than Yue Fei, a US Army Ranger who left the team after Operation Gothic Serpent; in which he lost up to 8 members of his squad.

"I am Michael Bernstein. I am aiding you three in this operation. Pleased to meet you. "said Yue Fei as he introduced himself using his ALIAS. He is also enrolled as a student in Butei High under that very ALIAS.

"Pleased to meet you too, Michael." Replied the trio as they shook his hand.

"As you can see, those three have defeated Vlad , whom is second in command of IU. It is a remarkable feat that could have half of IU hot on their heels. Some of them are supernatural while others are bad and stuff. That is why I sent you here to help out in this operation." Added Yue Fei, whom opened the folder for the trio in his laptop which the trio and Yue Fei himself is viewing.

"This is our first lead to Kinji. Aria H. Kanzaki." Said Yue Fei as he opened a folder of a twintailed girl with pink hair. "She is a skilled Butei whom played a part in Vlad's demise. Pretty badass if you'd ask me." Yue Fei continued.

"This girl looks cute, can she be my "slave"?" commented Liu Bei.

"Do you mind?" replied Guan Yu as he disapproves of Liu Bei's actions.

"We have another possible lead to Kinji. She's a girl with black hair. Her name is Shirayuki Hotogi. She's another Butei who took out one of IU's top members, Jeanne 'D Arc. She clings on to Kinji, so finding her is no problem." Added Yue Fei.

"That girl will be good in bed…" commented Liu Bei with a slightly perverted gesture only to be hit by Guan Yu in the head for the trouble.

"Stop fantasizing about your perverted thoughts! This is a serious mission here and you want to dream of sex?!" replied Guan Yu as he took out a porn CD. "Maybe I should start burning one of these." Said Guan Yu as he took out a lighter to threaten Liu Bei by burning his CD.

"Sorry, sorry. I will behave myself when it comes to women next time." replied Liu Bei.

"Another lead to Kinji is Riko Mine. She is the descendant of Arsene Lupin in contrast to Aria's Holmes bloodline. She is a rival of Aria and is clinging on to Kinji like they were on some date." Added Yue Fei.

"This girl can be crazy if you mess up." Commented Guan Yu.

"Last but not least, we have Reki. A skilled sniper, she played a huge part as overwatch in Aria's team. However, you guys are quite a match for her. Just try to avoid her sights in a 2-kilometer radius." Said Yue Fei as he prepares his FN-SCAR H assault rifle to escort the students to school. The trio then got their uniforms ready while Yue Fei applied for a medical letter for Guan Yu's beard.

The next day…

Meanwhile at Tokyo Butei High, it was a normal day for Aria and the crew, save the fact that the Uzi-wheelers were shot to pieces by three unknown men whom were wearing civilian clothes and using military-grade weapons being top news in the school.

In class, Ms. Yutori was announcing the arrival of three new students, Clark Stiller, Ralf Johnson and Thompson Bogard.

"Class, please welcome our three new students, Clark Stiller, Ralf Johnson and Thompson Bogard. " said Ms Yutori with the three students standing at the front of the class.

"I am Clark Stiller. Many people ask about me. My occupation, my skills and my beard." Said Guan Yu as he chuckled with the remark about his beard. "It is a great pleasure to be with you guys in Butei High even though my time here will be short. My favorite hobbies are going out to the shooting range and reading." said Guan Yu as he returned to his desk while Liu Bei made his introduction.

"Sup peeps. I am Ralf Johnson and I have quite a lot of dreams; one of my favorite dreams being to be a high-ranking Butei just like some of the guys and girls in this campus which I truly admire. My favorite food is Pizza and though my time will be short, it will be ENTERTAINING. To end this short but sassy description about me, my favorite hobbies are collecting automobiles." said Liu Bei as he returned to his seat. However, Zhuge Liang's introduction was a total shock to the rest of the Butei in class, save for Guan Yu and Liu Bei.

"My name is Thompson Bogard. What you can see here is that I am a stark contrast between the two students you just saw. I only aim to get along with the students and try to make as many friends as I can in the shortest period of time here." said Zhuge Liang as he pointed his fan at Kinji, albeit in a slow movement. "I aim to finds a successor to my legacy, and pass it on to a certain someone." Said Zhuge Liang before returning to his seat.

As soon as the introductions are over, the trio was summoned by Umeko Tsuzuri whom is eager to see them. Umeko had her doubts of the three new transfer students and wanted to see them, just to "know them better".

"So, you are the new transfer students. I can identify the identity of one of the students here by their physical appearance." Said Tsuzuri as she smoked a cigarette.

"I thought this is a no-smoking area." thought Liu Bei.

"So the three of you are enrolling for a temporary stay in this school. Why?" asked Tsuzuri.

"I'll tell you everything if you promise to keep it secret and it stays in this room only." Replied Zhuge Liang as he is gently cooling himself off with his fan.

"Let's hear it." Said Tsuzuri.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing, Thompson?!" whispered Liu Bei.

"Relax Ralf. We might as well tell her the truth and end this." Replied Zhuge Liang as he kept his fan.

"Looks like Thompson chose to make a wise decision." Said Tsuzuri.

"However, in exchange for the truth, we must make an oath." Said Zhuge Liang as he stood up to raise his right hand, kind of like making an oath to his country; watching as Tsuzuri did likewise.

"I hereby promise that these words shall stay in this room only and won't be divulged outside to the other personnel of this school, be it a student or a teacher." Said Zhuge Liang as Tsuzuri repeated the oath along only to seek the truth from them.

"Alright, now that the pledge is made, I shall start from the top." Said Zhuge Liang.

As Zhuge Liang explains about his career and that of his group members as well as his CIA background, Tsuzuri soon understood the full picture of why were they sent to Tokyo Butei High. They were also known and sent here by someone who calls himself "Michael Bernstein". Liu Bei was sent to another class to prevent a violent fight from occurring.

After the interrogation, the trio then returned to class where things seemed to be normal, except the fact that Aria is angry at them.

"Thompson Bogard! Why do you dare to try to claim my slave?!" shouted Aria in anger.

"Slave? What are you talking about?" replied Zhuge Liang in a bit of shock.

"Don't try to act smart! You wanted to pass on your legacy to my slave and I won't let anyone get near him!" shouted Aria as she drew out her handguns

"This can't be good." thought Zhuge Liang as he readied his fan.

**Can the duo escape the wrath of Aria? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Yue Fei is a famous general form the Song Dynasty which I admire. And yes his name was inspired by Michael Ballack (the football player from Germany) and Adelheid Bernstein for his surname. So I added him since he is also an obscure character. **


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalry at Butei HIgh

**Chapter 3: ****Rivalry in Butei High **

As Zhuge Liang tried to deflect all the bullets with his fan, Aria the grabbed her sword and prepared to charge at Zhuge Liang. However, he was able to deflect her attack with his fan.

"Calm down Holmes. The meaning of my statement earlier is that I can grant Kinji greater power." Said Zhuge Liang as Aria lowered her swords. Zhuge Liang also gave her a few spare magazines for her Colt M1911 handguns.

"So, you do not want Kinji?" replied Aria.

"Yes." Said Zhuge Liang as he cooled himself off with gentle movements to his fan. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave." Replied Zhuge Liang as he headed for the library.

At the cafeteria, Guan Yu is sitting at a table having a bowl of ramen next to a male teacher. Just the sight of Guan Yu eating the ramen in a short amount of time made him feel nauseous.

"What is this guy made of? Just the way he eats make me feel nauseous…" said the teacher as the seat next to him was occupied by Liu Bei, whom was carrying a tray with a burger, fries with extra salt and a cup of coke.

"Talk about an unbalanced diet. Look at the unhealthy stuff he eats." Added the teacher.

"Hey you, sorry for interrupting but you with the ramen, can you sit somewhere else? Watching the way a pig desecrates a delicacy of Japan makes me lose my appetite. Isn't that right sir?" said Liu Bei.

"Why don't you go and sit somewhere else while you are at it? Someone who eats excessive fat, sugar and salt which is a blatant violation of the doctrine of healthy food served by school cafeterias shouldn't come here. Right sir?" replied Guan Yu as he gazed at the teacher in doubt.

"Don't you know that you can customize your burger to have whatever fillings you want? My burger here is a vegetarian burger with vegetables and a hash brown and I can scrape off the excess salt while drinking half of the contents of that cup. Right, sir?" added Liu Bei.

"Y-y-yeah, so…." Said the teacher.

"One of the most special features of ramen is the ratio of the 'chashu' meat that goes with the ramen. The ratio of fat to meat of the piece of meat makes the ramen a delicious treat for all to enjoy. Also, the broth and the noodles complement each other well, making a good noodle dish. To augment this good dish is the ample choices of broth ranging from miso to spicy. Think of how pasta would go well with a myriad of sauces such as Bolognese or a Pesto Basil sauce. Right sir?" said Guan Yu with his long culinary description.

"I couldn't care less anyway. I am not a noodle fan." Said the teacher.

"Don't put a dish that earned global fame at the same level with your dog food. The hamburger had a long line of history with German settlers that came to the United States. The Germans originated from Hamburg were aptly given that name so this is proper food, right sir?" added Liu Bei as the teacher was silenced by the historical description of the dish.

"That is true given the "Hamburger" name being derived from the town of Hamburg, but the original ramen noodles actually came from China back to you." Replied Guan Yu as the teacher remained speechless throughout the historical description. Coincidentally, Shirayuki and Jeanne D' Arc were watching the drama unfold between the two.

"What's with the long-winded history descriptions? Couldn't the two of you eat in peace?" asked the teacher.

"If you want to compare, let's see which dish tastes better. My vegetarian burger or your dog food, right sir?" said Liu Bei.

"Wh-what is this "Right sir" bit anyway?" said the teacher in shock.

"Fine, game on, right sir?" added Guan Yu.

"W-wait! This is absolutely not fine at all! Why am I supposed to taste test them?!" exclaimed the teacher in shock. Shirayuki and Jeanne just watched the drama go on for minutes.

"A fair and clean verdict could only be give by a complete stranger. Isn't that right sir?" said Liu Bei as he served his burger at the teacher.

"Please do so, sir." Said Guan Yu as he handed over his ramen to the teacher.

"What "sir"? You are speaking it like it's a nam-!" said the teacher as his speech was cut short by the duo stuffing his mouth with bits of ramen and vegetarian burger. Shirayuki and Jeanne were shocked at the spectacle that the two caused over food.

As recess is about to end, the bowls of the two students were emptied.

"So mine tastes better right sir? Sir? Sir?! SIR!" shouted Liu Bei in shock over the man collapsing.

"I can't believe that I met that douchebag in recess. I hope I don't meet him when I go to the hall for a lecture soon." said Guan Yu as the bell rang and he left the scene.

In the multipurpose hall, the teacher is lecturing about algebra and in secrecy, Guan Yu is playing his PSP due to excessive boredom.

"The Fire Wave just makes fighting against Chill penguin too easy." whispered Guan Yu as he kept playing his PSP in the hall, oblivious to the student behind him.

"So this is Clark Stiller. Looks like some chap from here. Normal rebellious type." Said Jeanne as she was writing down some notes.

"Hey you! Quit with the tapping and slapping of buttons with that PSP. I can't hear a thing! What equation is that about?! Which equation should be substituted?" said Liu Bei as he was writing.

"Sorry, it is substituting this equation with-." Said Guan Yu as he saw Liu Bei behind Misaki , which gave him a shock. He stood up to confront Liu Bei this time, at a really pissed off state. Both of them got off their seats and Jeanne could only watch helplessly at the spectacle.

"IT'S YOU AGAIN! What the fuck do you want?! Appearing in every single bloody place I go!" shouted Guan Yu in anger. Instead of focusing on the lecture, the students are focused on the drama that took place and even the sleepy students got up in shock just to watch the drama.

"That's my line, dummy! What, do you want to be friends or something? Wanna be friends or something huh?" said Liu Bei as he came a bit closer to Guan Yu's face.

"You idiot! For one second I thought someone behind me was making too much noise with his stationery! Get out! Get the hell out of here this instant!" said Guan Yu as he glared at Liu Bei only to be pushed back.

"Shut up! While I was too busy keeping up with the equations, I can't keep up with the lecture anymore! I can't understand a damn thing about it anymore! The only things left now is the unfinished equation!" exclaimed Liu Bei as he threw the pencils at Guan Yu.

"It's your own fault for not paying enough attention in class, you stupid or what? With that handsome face of yours, I don't mind doing a bit of body art!" said Guan Yu as he felled Jeanne to the floor with a single punch.

"I don't need the ramen boy telling me all that shit! I wonder how you got that long silky beard. Could you perhaps be using unused ramen broth to kill all the lice that goes to your beard?" exclaimed Liu Bei as Guan Yu got really angry and stepped on Jeanne, causing excruciating pain.

"Let's take it outside! Just what do you want me to offer to your grave?! French fries?! Vegetarian burgers?!" rebuked Guan Yu in anger. The heated argument angered some of the students in the hall.

"Hey! Can you just shut up?" said one of the students.

"People want to study here! If you wanna fight, then take it outside!" said another student. The mass noise from the students angered Liu Bei whom let go of Guan Yu.

"What's with you lot? Staying in a hellhole at a time like this. "You guys get back to class" or so said the silver haired girl." Exclaimed Liu Bei in discomfort as Jeanne stood in shock.

"I'm irritated here, come at me', so she said." Added Guan Yu in disapproval.

"What? Why me?!" exclaimed Jeanne.

"Let's get him!" said the other students. What followed next is a massive brawl between Guan Yu, Liu Bei and EVERYONE in the hall. The duo outclassed their attackers thanks to their pugilist skills, however Jeanne hid under a table because of the extreme fighting that took place.

Moments later, the noise was dispersed by Aria and Zhuge Liang thanks to a few gunshots from the two.

"Alright guys. Let's continue the lecture in silence." said Zhuge Liang, whom is carrying a Vector KRISS SMG.

"One more time a ruckus like this starts I'll pump all of you full of holes!" shouted Aria as she pointed Liu Bei's RSASS at his owner when she picked at Guan Yu's locker.

Soon Aria and Zhuge Liang sat between Liu Bei and Guan Yu to prevent any further disputes from occurring again. The lecture went on smoothly thanks to the efforts of Aria and Zhuge Liang.

After school, Guan Yu and Liu Bei were sent to detention under the strict supervision of Tsuzuri. She was a bit disappointed at them behaving like kids instead of behaving like soldiers. Fortunately for them, Zhuge Liang was taking care of their weapons.

"I am quite disappointed with you guys just now in the hall. I thought you were elite commandos. So much for being the "God of War" anyway, Guan Yu; you aren't even the "God of Morality"." Said Tsuzuri as she smoked a puff.

"Can't be helped boss. The Army-Navy rivalry has gone on for a long period of time." Said Guan Yu.

"I thought your mind is free-flowing but to let a tradition limit you? Pathetic, now finish your essays and I don't want the two of you to sneak out in my absence!" commanded Tsuzuri as she headed for the washroom.

As soon as Tsuzuri left the room, the duo conspired to get revenge on Tsuzuri.

"That senile hag is even worse than my mom, but man she's hot, especially in bed." said Liu Bei as he took out something from his bag. "I actually don't mind taking a peep." continued Liu Bei as he opened the contents of the box.

"What the hell is that?" said Guan Yu as he writes his essay.

"A Ziggy. This is a spider-like thing-a-ma-jig that allows me to scan for retinas and fingerprints, not to mention take a photo or two." Said Liu Bei as he took out a laptop and loaded the program for Ziggy. "I can't wait to peep on her 'melons' if you know what I mean." Said Liu Bei as he made a perverted face.

"Screw it. I don't wanna get involved in this. Let Tsuzuri catch you and I don't give a fuck." Commented Guan Yu as he shows disapproval of Liu Bei's perverted thoughts.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" said Liu Bei.

"I'm in, but only for this time." said Guan Yu.

As Guan Yu plots out a path for Ziggy and monitors every route of it with a camera on the laptop, Liu Bei gets the remote for Ziggy and prepares some rope for fast-roping down the window by tying a knot at the window bars. To make the escape easier, they carried their bags along.

"Time to give her a taste of her own medicine!" said Liu Bei as he moved the Ziggy to the washroom and it walked at the wall to give passers-by a false impression of a real spider at the wall. Once it entered the ladies' toilet, Guan Yu was awaiting the order to press the button to configure it to go to the plotted path near a hornet's nest. Zhuge Liang is already in the safehouse at that time, so their weapons are in safe hands.

Soon Ziggy then bypassed the stalls and approached the walls at the first stall only to find nothing. The second one has a girl taking a piss and Liu Bei then made the Ziggy have a view of the toilet stall of Jeanne in secret.

"Nothing special about that silver-haired girl, but man she's a knockout." Commented Liu Bei as Guan Yu scolded him for his lack of seriousness.

"We gotta startle her fast! One more perverted joke and I'll fast rope out of here leaving you on your own!" rebuffed Guan Yu.

"Fine!" said Liu Bei as he operated Ziggy to the stall Tsuzuri is in. As Liu Bei peeped at her "melons" via Ziggy and did a sexy whistle, Guan Yu facepalmed at the perverted attitude of his team mate.

"Hey Clark, zoom it in a little!" ordered Liu Bei as he secretly took a photo of Tsuzuri's "melons" with Ziggy's camera system.

"That's it! I'll leave you alone! I don't give a damn if she arrests you for sexual harassment!" said Guan Yu as he prepares to fast rope down the classroom. However, Liu Bei stopped him and gave him one last command to his teammate.

"I was just kidding okay? Now we start the scare!" said Liu Bei as Guan Yu prepared to press the auto button while Liu Bei maneuvered Ziggy to the door wall. As Tsuzuri panicked, Guan Yu pressed the button and Ziggy started following the plotted path set by the computer.

Taking advantage of the confusion, they fast roped out of the classroom and ran to the exit as quickly as possible. While Tsuzuri was wasting her ammunition on Ziggy's patterns which disoriented her, the duo headed for the nearest motorcycle stand and grabbed two Hawk Motorcycles, each for one person. Soon they sped off as Ziggy disoriented Tsuzuri and when Jeanne noticed Ziggy, she also tried to slash it with Durandal, but to no avail. Ziggy's movement pattern was just too tricky to decipher. Left with no alternative, Tsuzuri had to call in some serious help with Mutou.

"Mutou! Get after Clark Stiller and Ralf Johnson for me now! This has to be one of their shenanigans!" shouted Tsuzuri as she finally destroyed Ziggy as it was in a hallway. Jeanne also decided to assist Tsuzuri in finding the Liu-Guan duo.

"Reki, are you available for assistance?" requested Jeanne via radio.

"Yes." Said Reki.

"Listen, I need your help tracking down two students, one of them has a long beard while the other looks young and more adult-like. Can you do it?" said Jeanne.

"It will be done." said Reki as she prepared to use her Dragunov sniper rifle to hunt the Liu-Guan duo.

Meanwhile in the road, Liu Bei and Guan Yu were ecstatic that they escaped from detention.

"HAH! Those guys fell for the good ol' Ziggy! I owe you one for that Ralf. You really are a genius." Said Guan Yu .

"Yeah, let's talk more in the safehouse and-." Said Liu Bei as he noticed Mutou driving a Mitsubishi Lancer to capture the Liu-Guan duo.

"Dammit! Let's split up!" shouted Liu Bei as he headed for a junction. "We'll regroup at the diner next to the bridge." Said Liu Bei as Guan Yu turned left while Liu Bei kept going straight. Mutou went for Guan Yu first, allowing Liu Bei to get away.

As Guan Yu was riding his bike, he noticed the Lancer catching up to him. However, his bike had the advantage in sharp corners and he was able to swerve past Mutou. The chase raged on at junction after junction, where the motorcycle was able to out match the Lancer. The chase ended when Guan Yu and Mutou went to an empty truck and Guan Yu chose to go straight while Mutou tried to execute an aerial stunt with his car only to ram a tree for the trouble. This made the escape easy for Guan Yu, but Liu Bei wasn't so fortunate.

At a junction, Liu Bei was driving his bike to the diner near the bridge when Reki noticed the bike.

"I am a single bullet. It has no heart. Therefore, it does not think. It just flies straight towards its target." Said Reki as she fired a round from her Dragunov which deflated the tires of Liu Bei's bike, causing it to swerve and go careening out of control. Fortunately, Liu Bei leapt out of the bike, but he was captured by Aria and Kinji as he crashed at the area near Aria's dorm room.

Guan Yu was casually riding his bike to the diner but as soon as he reached for the diner, he was shocked to see Shirayuki and Jeanne waiting for him there.

"Alright alright I give up. Just don't use force, kay?" said Guan Yu as he came along quietly without any hostility. His hands are at a 'surrender' position and he was escorted by Jeanne and Shirayuki back to Butei High.

After a "private conversation" with Tsuzuri, the duo was sentenced to guarding the classroom to substitute the janitors for the night. This means that they have no sleep, which ticks them off.

However, Guan Yu took out a pocket chess set and entertained Liu Bei in the classroom by playing chess with him. As the duo was playing chess, they suddenly notice something go wrong.

"Hey! Since when do chess pieces emit a red light?" said Guan Yu as he saw the laser pointer point at a white pawn and into his hand.

"SNIPER!" shouted Guan Yu as the duo hid under the desk as the pocket chess set was demolished thanks to the unknown assassin. The duo could only look on at the situation helplessly as two more twintailed girls, each armed with a sword and a pair of Mac-10 SMGs entered their classroom and prepared to shoot them down.

"My name is Cao Cao. By the orders of IU, you shall not escape us!" said the first twintailed girl with red hair and a sword.

"My name is Mei Mei. Tonight is the time you will meet your DOOM!" said the second twintailed girl with blonde hair as she pointed the Mac-10s at Guan Yu and Liu Bei.

**What are the motives of the three assassins and why are they after Guan Yu and Liu Bei? Find out in Chapter 4. **

**Note: the Guan-Liu duo indicates Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Also, the triplets are from the Light Novel, so I wanted to add a few characters from the Light Novels into this story. **


	4. Chapter 4: The IU Triplets

**Chapter 4: The IU Triplets**

**The rivalry in Chapter 3 is a nod to Gintama's episode 48, where Hijikata and Gintoki hated each other. Guan Yu was playing the role of Hijikata while Liu Bei was playing the role of Gintoki. **

Guan Yu and Liu Bei then took out their weapons to engage the twintailed assassins. While Liu Bei drew his dual swords, Guan Yu then took out a small rod which extended to a 2-metre long Green Dragon Crescent Blade. They slashed the bullets that flew at them and while Liu Bei engaged Mei Mei, Guan Yu engaged Cao Cao. As Guan Yu tried to evade a narrow space to battle Cao Cao, he grabbed his cellphone and asked Zhuge Liang for help.

"Thompson! Thompson, where are you?! We need immediate backup!" said Guan Yu.

"I am coming to help! What's going on, are those shots?" said Zhuge Liang as he was readying his Vector Kriss SMG.

"We are ambushed by IU assassins." Said Guan Yu as he countered a blow from Cao Cao.

"Can you hold them off?" said Zhuge Liang.

"Maybe, but with a sniper." said Guan Yu as he saw a red dot point at his leg. "Oh shit."

"What is that?" said Zhuge Liang whom was running to the action scene.

"They got a sniper." Said Guan Yu as he deflected a blow from Cao Cao and countered it with a blow to her leg.

"Erggh! This guy is good!" said Cao Cao as she prepared to attack Guan Yu with another string of attacks.

"And you aren't half-assed either." Said Guan Yu ash he warded off her blows.

Soon Cao Cao prepared a wave of fire on her sword which warped into a tiger like shape. Guan Yu's Green Dragon Blade did likewise with wind energy, albeit the energy manifested into a dragon.

"Katon; Ko Ha Ryū! (Fire Style; Tiger destroys Dragon)" commanded Cao Cao as she prepared her blade to attack Guan Yu.

"Fūton; Ryū Geki Ko! (Wind Style; Dragon attacks Tiger)" commanded Guan Yu as he readied his crescent blade to strike Cao Cao. What follows next is the two charging at each other and Cao Cao trying to use an upwards slice while Guan Yu used a sideways slash. While Guan Yu received a minor scar on his face, Cao Cao was cut into two at the abdomen, ending her life in an instant. Guan Yu then rushed to Liu Bei's side to assist him.

Meanwhile, the sniper at the opposite building was simply waiting for a clear shot to snipe Liu Bei and Guan Yu with. However, Zhuge Liang was secretly sneaking up behind her armed with a stun gun. When the sniper was waiting for another clean shot at Guan Yu, she failed to notice Zhuge Liang's presence.

As Zhuge Liang tapped her back, she was immediately grabbed from behind and zapped by the stun gun at the neck. The sniper fainted almost immediately and Zhuge Liang then used the silenced SR-25 sniper rifle the assassin dropped and prepared to fire at Mei Mei, whom was engaging Liu Bei with butterfly knives.

As Mei Mei engaged Liu Bei , she kept focusing on the fighting and drew out her Mac-10 SMGs. However, as she drew them out, she was sniped from nowhere at her leg, courtesy of Zhuge Liang, who captured the sniper position.

Taking advantage of the injuries, Liu Bei then disarmed her and restrained her long enough for Guan Yu to tie her hands up with some of the rope that they used to fast-rope out of school this afternoon.

"You aren't my ideal choice of help, Clark!" said Liu Bei in disapproval.

"And you aren't my ideal buddy for this either, Ralf!" said Guan Yu as he got Mei Mei into the janitor's closet with only one light. Zhuge Liang also dragged the sniper into the room too. He also gave Guan Yu the SR-25 that was captured from the said sniper.

Soon, the room was dimly lit with a light and the two twintailed assassins, one of them blonde and the other has green twintails are being bound to a chair each with their hands tied up on the chairs.

"This reminds me of BDSM. Except that I have ALL the pleasure." said Liu Bei with a sinister grin while looking in ecstasy over his opportunity only to be hit by Guan Yu for the trouble.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to be charged for rape at court martial?" asked Guan Yu as he expresses anger at Liu Bei's perverted streak.

As the twintailed captives looked at their interrogators with contempt, they braced themselves and prepared for the worst. As Zhuge Liang approached, the IU captives start to hope that they will get killed. As Liu Bei has a tendency to use forceful interrogation methods, he volunteered to go first while Zhuge Liang filmed the entire interrogation scene with a video camera.

"Tell me where are your leaders and I'll let you be my wife. If you refuse, then you will receive agonizing pain and anguish as your dignity is taken away slowly and-" threatened Liu Bei as he was cut off by Guan Yu.

"I've had it with your perverted thoughts! Either you behave or I will burn down every porn disc you have! This is SERIOUS business here!" said Guan Yu in anger over Liu Bei's actions.

"My name is Ju Ju. I was a former sniper in the US Army and I now work for IU as an assassin. The man with the beard murdered my sis who is named Cao Cao. Like me and Mei Mei here, she is skilled in using a lot of fighting techniques. Mei Mei and my sis are all assassins, that's all you need to know." Said Ju Ju.

"So who sent you?" asked Zhuge Liang as he kept cooling himself off with his fan gently.

"I'll tell you if you ask that asshole to get out!" said Ju Ju with hostility as she referred to Liu Bei.

"Just go, Ralf. I can handle this." said Guan Yu as he prepares to question his captives like how a dad questions his child when they make a mistake. As soon as Liu Bei leaves, Guan Yu decided to start talking to Ju Ju.

"Okay. I just want to know who is your leader, what is your leader's latest plan and where is it carried out. Do that and I will let you go; I promise. And if you are hungry afterwards, I'll pay for the food. Also I apologize for murdering your sister. I really am sorry." Said Guan Yu in a calm tone as he sat down on a chair and asked his captives nicely.

"Who sent you?" asked Guan Yu in a courteous tone.

"There is a guy who calls himself Nobunaga Oda, whom is a member of the IU. He has a few subordinates from some Mexican Cartel led by another guy named Sun Quan who was his lieutenant. They are trying to amass a lot of plutonium from an abandoned mine in the Ural Mountains. Also, the news of the plane crash is actually IU shooting it down. The plane has a safe that can change the balance of the world. Be very careful though, the mountain fortress is well defended by PMCs that IU bought over, mostly from Blackwater." Replied Ju Ju.

Guan Yu was a bit doubtful, but he asked Zhuge Liang to make a scan on the criminals by that name and everything regarding the statement made by Ju Ju.

"We have a positive ID match, Nobunaga Oda; former member of the US Green Beret and serves as a PMC. Like his ancestor, he is cruel to his enemies and will show no remorse to kill innocent people. He's wanted for the POW massacre incident in Kabul, Afghanistan." Said Zhuge Liang as he searched another file about Sun Quan.

"Sun Quan, A leader of the strongest drug cartel in Mexico, he and his subordinate Taishi Ci has wreaked havoc in the streets of Mexico and America. His subordinate Taishi Ci is no pushover either. His iron rods can shatter any sword." Said Zhuge Liang after searching about the ID of the Cartel leader.

"We also have one more match, Vincent Cromwell; formerly a SAS sniper, he is nicknamed "Eagle Eye" for his capability to track and kill a target from 4 kilometers away. He claims to be the descendant of the Cromwell bloodline which formed the Rump Parliament in England after overthrowing King Charles I and beheading him for treason." Said Zhuge Liang as he shut the laptop.

"So the intel is true after all." Said Guan Yu as he personally untied his captives. "I apologize for my incapability to discipline my team member. Please forgive me." Said Guan Yu as he personally approached Ju Ju , the girl with the green twintails.

"It's okay. I have that kind of sexism back in the Army." Said Ju Ju .

"Well, I'll make sure that this stuff doesn't continue. I'll just give you some food, medical attention and some rest and you are good to go, that is all." Said Guan Yu .

"So what's your name?" said Ju Ju as she tightly gripped Guan Yu's hand, which Guan Yu felt a bit strange.

"My name is C-c-c-Clark Stiller. What's y-y-yours?" asked Guan Yu, whose face is becoming as red as a tomato.

"My name is Lien. Lien Nashville; can we be friends?" said Ju Ju happily as she gripped onto Guan Yu tighter.

"Y-y-yeah, alright." Said Guan Yu, whom was new to love affairs.

As Guan Yu was treating Ju Ju and Mei Mei to food in a restaurant, Guan Yu could now visualize the trouble Kinji went through with Riko, Shirayuki and Aria clashing for Kinji.

"This is going to be some crazy date…" Guan Yu thought to himself.

Soon Guan Yu saw Ju Ju and Mei Mei off and bade them farewell. When school opened at morning, Tsuzuri saw and asked a question.

"What happened?" asked Tsuzuri.

"We're alive." Said Liu Bei.

"Clark Stiller has gathered information regarding a few IU assassins and killed one of the three assassins sent. Let me show you the data." Said Zhuge Liang as he showed Tsuzuri the intel regarding Oda and his gang.

"Well, you are good at this." Said Tsuzuri as she smokes a puff. "This can get really interesting after all." Said Tsuzuri. "Say, where's Michael Bernstein when he can help you?" asked Tsuzuri again in doubt.

"Busy with the usual stuff." Said Liu Bei . "The summer holidays are coming and I know just how to spend it." Added Liu Bei.

"I'm open to ideas." Replied Tsuzuri .

As Liu Bei discussed about the mine at the Ural Mountains, it piqued Tsuzuri's interest. Soon Tsuzuri decided to host a trip with a few Butei she will personally select. She has chosen Aria, Kinji, Shirayuki, Reki and Mutou for the mission.

It's time to prepare for this mission, because things like these are beyond a Butei's standards.

**And so the mission begins, but will it be a success?**

**Sorry about a few typos, too many time constraints as of late. Anyways, let me know your thoughts on the story so far. **


	5. Chapter 5: The death of Reki

**Chapter 5: The Death of Reki. **

**SHORT REMINDER: Guan Yu's weapon is based off Dynasty Warriors 7 while Zhuge Liang's fan is from Dynasty Warriors 5 in appearance. The hair colors of the triplets are as follows; Cao Cao (Red; inspired by Kotori Itsuka from Date a Live) , Mei Mei (Yellow; inspired by Sonya from Kill me Baby/Nagi from Hayate no Gotoku) and Ju Ju/Lien Nashville (Green; Vocaloid fans will know where the inspiration came from).**

As the summer holidays kick off, everyone ran out of the school in ecstasy. And for Zhuge Liang and the crew, the mission is only beginning.

"I have secured transportation for our mission to the Ural Mountains. We got a MH-53 helicopter we can use for transportation. It's not far from Japan, so we can take off from Hokkaido to the Mountains. I modified it so that it can carry more and do more than something an ordinary helicopter can do." Said Zhuge Liang.

"This trip is like no other though. It's not about finding lost cats and all that. We are about to obtain a classified item in a safe. That safe is in a wrecked passenger airliner that was shot down by IU. We need to get the contents of that safe. That is our mission." Said Liu Bei.

"Roger that. I'll ready the team for this A-Rank mission." Said Tsuzuri as she is eager to get some action.

As the team got ready, they were getting ready for the day of the mission where they would head to Tokyo International. Soon the helicopter was flying above the Ural Mountains and the situation of the helicopter became quite dull somewhat for the passengers, save for Guan Yu and Mutou, which were the pilots. However, the situation in the passenger's cabin livened up a bit somewhat, with Liu Bei taking the lead in something.

"Hi." said Liu Bei as he gestured at Reki, which paid no attention to him; only for Zhuge Liang to facepalm as a result of his teammate's actions while gently cooling himself off with his fan but Reki then glanced at Zhuge Liang, determined to know about this calm and collected individual.

"Hi." Said Reki emotionlessly.

"Hey." Replied Zhuge Liang as he kept his fan.

"You are Zhuge Liang, former US Navy Seal. I can tell by your appearance and habits." Said Reki as she watched over Maitane, her pet dog which kept close watch at Zhuge Liang; Haimaki can also tell if Zhuge Liang is lying, so Zhuge Liang was pushed to tell the truth.

"Yes I am. 2 years." Said Zhuge Liang as he showed Reki his Navy SEAL badge while the others heard his conversation piqued with interest.

"Well what made you quit?" asked Shirayuki.

"It's a long story." Said Zhuge Liang.

"Let's hear it." Said Kinji.

"Well, I was a medic for the team and this fan here permits me to heal any disease and/or wound, but I cannot heal myself unless someone else has the fan." Said Zhuge Liang as he showed his fan to Aria and Shirayuki. "I was assigned to take care of medical provisions in Kandahar, Afghanistan when all of a sudden Taliban insurgents attacked my convoy. They were practically everywhere and I was devastated when the Taliban units blew up the truck full of medical equipment and food. Some of my men panicked and ran when the area was saturated by gunfire. My men and I fought hard until the Apache gunships came in and saved us from total annihilation. Soon, we checked the casualty rate and out of the 20 men that are guarding the convoy, 18 are lost. To make matters worse, when we got back to base, the stray cat that I adopted got shot by the base commander that exact same night." said Zhuge Liang as Aria was sobbing somewhat over the story.

"The most pissed off thing about it is, we have had enough shooting for a day, you know." Added Zhuge Liang.

"That's terrible." said Shirayuki.

"So afterwards I became a doctor of a civilian clinic and the CIA got me to investigate you guys and here I am." Said Zhuge Liang.

"What about Clark and Ralf's rivalry? Why are they enemies?" asked Aria in skepticism.

"Clark is actually Guan Yu, a Navy SEAL like me while Ralf is actually Liu Bei, a former member of Delta Force. After Guan Yu failed to rescue Liu Bei's unit from being attacked by Iraqi troops in Baghdad, he hated Guan Yu for that reason. Another factor that plays its part is the Army-Navy dispute." Said Zhuge Liang .

"I wonder who exposed our secrets…" replied Liu Bei.

"Oops, it was just a slip of the tongue." Said Tsuzuri in a sarcastic tone only to have a brief catfight with Liu Bei . However, the fight was interrupted the helicopter touched down to the ground off the coast.

"We are here." Said Guan Yu as he exited the helicopter armed with a FN F2000 assault rifle. Soon everyone got out of the helicopter armed with a bit more weaponry than the usual stuff.

Zhuge Liang was armed with a Glock 22; Guan Yu was armed with a FN F2000 while Liu Bei carried an Mk.14 assault rifle with a Thermal scope. While Aria and Tsuzuri are armed with H&K MP5A3s with ACOG sights each; Kinji and Shirayuki carried M4A1 assault rifles with an EOtech holographic sight each. Mutou was armed with a P90 while Reki carried her trademark Dragunov sniper rifle.

While they advanced through the snowy terrain, they were guided by Zhuge Liang's compass which guided them to the crash site. They then saw the wrecked Airbus A330 and what they saw next shocked Aria and Shirayuki.

A pair of wolves is devouring a few corpses and Zhuge Liang then took some drastic action by firing a few rounds of his Glock, scaring away the wolves. After assigning Kinji and Shirayuki to cover them, Reki was assigned on overwatch while the team took care of Maitane and seizes the contents of the safe.

Soon they entered the location of the safe and Liu Bei took out a transponder to disable the codes to the safe. While Aria, Tsuzuri, Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang forced the doors open and kept them steady, Liu Bei was working to open the safe. As Liu Bei pressed the code, something was wrong.

"Oh no." said Liu Bei in shock as the safe's code system read "SELF-DESTRUCT IN 100 SECONDS". Soon everyone panicked as Liu Bei worked hard to reenter the correct code. Kinji and Shirayuki heard the commotion in the plane cabin and rushed in to investigate.

"What's going on?!" said Kinji as he rushed in with Shirayuki.

"He tripped the code of the safe and it's wired to explode. Get out of there!" said Zhuge Liang.

Liu Bei was working so hard to decipher the safe and everyone in the cabin was trying to hold the door of the safe. It was laborious, dangerous work for the three because the door to the safe is about to shut and it can slice Liu Bei in two. Soon Liu Bei was able to crack the code for the safe and the door forced open. Liu Bei then retrieved the contents of that safe and was pulled out moments before the door shut and nearly sandwiched Liu Bei.

"Sorry about that. It is important that I get this." Said Liu Bei as he left the plane cabin. Soon the mission looked like a success and everyone regrouped, looking for Reki. As Reki's name was called out however, the team received a nasty shock. Maitane was running to Liu Bei's direction as he petted Maitane, however, they were interrupted by an unknown man.

"Drop your weapons." Said an unknown voice as the fog clears, an unknown figure with samurai armor appeared right before them with a few PMCs armed to the teeth pointing their guns at Liu Bei's team.

"No way!" said Kinji armed with an M4A1 assault rifle, pointed at the IU team.

"It's not happening." Said Tsuzuri armed with an MP5A3 sub-machine gun.

"No?" said the unknown voice in Samurai armor as a few PMCs dragged Reki out. Soon everyone had second thoughts about putting up a fight.

"She's strong for a girl. I'll give her that." Said a man with a G11 assault rifle.

"At the count of three, if you don't lower your weapons, I'll blow her head off and her brain goes around this snowy region." Said the unknown man with the samurai armor. "Cromwell, pass me the G11." the armored man continued as he grabbed the G11 and prepared to fire a three-round-burst at Reki's head.

"One." Said the unknown man as each second is counted, the squeezing of the trigger is slowly tightening. "Two." Said the unknown assassin as he kept threatening to squeeze the trigger; each passing second made Liu Bei's entire team tremble. "Looks like its three then." Said the armored man as he was about to squeeze the trigger, Zhuge Liang gave out an order.

"Drop them!" said Zhuge Liang as he dropped his Desert Eagle. His entire team followed suit with their weapons and the unknown man was grinning in a slight degree of sadism.

"Your team leader possesses wisdom." Said the armored man. "But before I kill you and the guy with the beard, I would like to introduce myself. I am Nobunaga Oda the 13th, and you will die in this snowy mountain." Said Nobunaga as he was interrupted by a familiar-looking girl with green twintails and another girl with yellow twintails which are wearing the attire of a US Navy SEAL diver, save for the oxygen mask for each person.

"Wait!" said Ju Ju as she approached Nobunaga. "I think there's someone who would like to talk to them first." Said Ju Ju as she and Mei Mei approached Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang respectively and knocked them out cold with tasers and brought them to the IU lines.

"Now the contents of that safe." Said Nobunaga as he still kept the G11 pointed at Reki. Shirayuki was shocked and immediately handed over the device in the safe to Kinji, which dropped it in front of the IU members, only to be stopped by Cromwell.

"Hey!" shouted Cromwell as he stopped Kinji and called him over while pointing his Kukri knife at Kinji.

"Pick it up." Said Cromwell as he watched Kinji gently picked up the device. "Now hand it to me nicely, please." Said Cromwell as Kinji was pushed to give the device to Cromwell.

"You'll be alright Reki." Said Kinji as he returned to his position.

"Respect is everything. Without it we are just people; common, pathetic shitty people." Said Nobunaga .

"Sorry Kinji."Reki said to Kinji emotionlessly.

"It's not your fault." Replied Kinji as he looked at Nobunaga. "Now what?" replied Kinji.

"We are actually fighting men. As a fighting man; a samurai to be precise, they don't deserve to be killed like animals in an abattoir." Said Nobunaga as he made a mocking 'Pew pew pew' gesture. "But, respect must be taught." Continued Nobunaga as he returned the G11 to Cromwell and unsheathed a samurai sword at his waist. "Lie down with your face under the ground until we leave." Commanded Nobunaga as Liu Bei and his team members only did as instructed by Nobunaga. Soon, a CH-47 Chinook arrived at the scene as Nobunaga returned to his team. The IU members were standing up as well as Reki. As Reki was bound by a few IU soldiers, Nobunaga asked a question to Reki as he held on to his katana.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Nobunaga .

"No. I am not." Said Reki emotionlessly as she only awaited death.

"You should be." Said Nobunaga as he pushed the blade directly into Reki's heart, the IU took their captives and left Reki's dying body behind. As the Chinook left, everyone got up and ran to Reki, whom is dying.

"Aria, there's a letter…in my pocket…." Said Reki moments before succumbing to her wounds.

"What was the device for and why do they want it so bad?" asked Kinji to Liu Bei .

"It is the blueprints to an underground mine." Replied Liu Bei, this time his voice has a hint of sadness.

"Mine…what mine?!" replied Kinji an anger over Liu Bei keeping that secret.

"Before the Cold War ended, the Soviets hid 10 tons of weaponized plutonium in a mine at the Ural Mountains. The reason why Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang and I were assigned to this task is to prevent that plutonium from falling in the wrong hands. I should have known such missions were beyond a Butei's standards. I'm terribly sorry." Replied Liu Bei as they went near the Pave Low helicopter.

After returning to the helicopter, the atmosphere was silent and solemn with Liu Bei reading the letter.

"Dear Kinji. I am really thankful for that extra school uniform that you gave me. In fact, I really hoped I could understand you better and learn more about human emotions so that I do not fell ostracized in some way. Also, I am looking forward for someone to take care of Haimaki for me. Plus, the three new arrivals in the class are quite amazing and they treat me so well. –Love; Reki." Read Liu Bei in a solemn tone as Aria and Shirayuki were weeping as the letter was read word by word.

"Why do the people who are worthy of living pass on like raindrops while those who are unworthy of living continue to cling on to those who are worthy like parasites? What's the point and good in that?" added Liu Bei as he shut the letter and petted Haimaki.

"So what's the plan?" said Tsuzuri as she took another puff.

"Track him. Find him. Kill him." Said Liu Bei with the sadness and regret inside his voice transformed into anger and an insatiable desire for revenge.

**The vendetta begins, but are the efforts of the Butei enough to avenge Reki , rescue their comrades and save the world from IU?**

**SHORT FORMS LISTING:**

**PMC: Private Military Contractor (AKA Mercenary)**

**CIA: Central Intelligence Agency. **

**And FYI Ju Ju is known in the USA as Lien Nashville, so she wanted to be called that name so that she will not feel like a member of IU. There will be more in the next chapters, so stay tuned! **


	6. Chapter 6: A new plan

**Chapter 6: A new plan**

**I really feel sad when I wrote the part when Reki died. I SWEAR. She is one of my favorite characters of the anime and writing that part made me want to tear up. **

**Anyways, I did research on the series and there will be a twist to the story, of course I have a way to bridge those events together. **

In a trailer stashed with weapons, Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang were bound by the IU troops as they are headed to nowhere.

"Where are we?" said Guan Yu.

"In a truck full of weapons." Said Zhuge Liang . "From the looks of it, it's enough to start a small war." He added.

"How the hell did we get here?" said Guan Yu.

"It's that green haired twintailed chick. She sold your kindness out and works for that blasted roll-of-dung IU; that's what happened." Replied Zhuge Liang.

"But she saved our lives." Said Guan Yu.

"Eh?"

"Nobunaga could have killed us all!" added Guan Yu.

"That's funny! That guy just dashed off with the plutonium thing-a-ma-jig and those two girls want to kill you for what you did to Cao Cao." Replied Zhuge Liang.

"Stop your whining, Thompson!" replied Guan Yu.

"What are you gonna do if I don't stop, huh? I will slap you so hard you will ricochet off the walls of the Grand Canyon infinite times till you become a skeleton! What's yours?" replied Zhuge Liang.

"I'll bitch slap you back to the plains at Wu Zhang!" replied Guan Yu.

"I'd like to see that happen!" said Zhuge Liang as they were having a small fight over the mission being a failure. However, as they fought, they accidentally pressed a button which opened a weapons cache.

"Holy Jesus. What in the love of god are those weapons for?" said Guan Yu. "Tommy, let me loose, we got ourselves an adventure." said Guan Yu as Zhuge Liang loosened himself with some magical energy and released Guan Yu before arming themselves.

Soon Guan Yu was armed with a LWRC PSD while Zhuge Liang used his favorite KRISS Super V sub-machine gun. They attached silencers to them and feigned unconsciousness as soon as they noticed the vehicle stop.

As soon as the doors to the containers are opened, the guards then entered slowly and saw something frightening. The moment they got closer, Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang got back up, which startled the guards thinking they were zombies.

Before the guards could alert the others, their lives were ended by a few CQC moves that went unnoticed. Soon the duo changed into the attire of the guards and wore their balaclavas and left before shutting the door of the trailer.

"We gotta get back to our posts B1, don't want to keep the boss waiting." Said Zhuge Liang, whom is disguised as B2.

"Right on B2." Said Guan Yu as he was disguised as B1 as he walked into the compound.

Meanwhile on an abandoned barn in Russia, the Pave Low helicopter was parked there hidden in the barn and everyone was out of the helicopter. Soon Liu Bei was starting up an old truck that they could use.

"Alright. Let's drive to town and solicit help from the locals. It will be very handy if we got their help." Said Liu Bei as Aria and Tsuzuri sat with Liu Bei at the front seat of the truck.

Soon they drove to a bar at night and noticed a few IU soldiers walking into the bar. Soon they could get themselves some valuable intelligence which could help them with their mission. While Liu Bei readied his knuckle dusters, Aria was readying her dual swords only to be halted by Liu Bei.

"Wait up. We can't go in there like this. It'll attract too much attention." Said Liu Bei as he passed Aria a stun gun while readying some knuckle dusters. "Tsuzuri, tell the others to wait in the car." Commanded Liu Nei as he went down.

As soon as they entered the bar, the IU soldiers noticed Aria in her uniform and a fight ensued. While Aria stunned the first two IU soldiers in the bar, Liu Bei neutralized the IU team leader and tied him up to a chair for interrogation.

"Now we can know what those schmucks are up to." Said Liu Bei as he flexed his knuckles.

"Relax guys. I can get this guy to talk with much less effort." Said Tsuzuri as she entered the bar armed with a surgery kit.

"What is she gonna do? Give him a pedicure?" replied Liu Bei in dismay.

Soon as they were driving to the helicopter, Tsuzuri gave a small debriefing.

"Those IU troops are holed up in the Ural Mountains. There is some grand plan about them blowing up the London Buckingham Palace or something like that. They also have an elite unit of their own too, called the "Black Eagles". All those guys are ex-Special Forces. SEALs, Spetsnaz, SAS, Rangers, you name it. They got tons of prisoners too and that schmuck was also generous with the next stop at town." said Tsuzuri as she smoked another puff.

Soon they reached the helicopter and Tsuzuri was assigned to guard the helicopter while the team drove to an abandoned town. Just the sight of the deserted town was enough to scare everyone in the truck. As Liu Bei saw an old apartment boulding, he stopped the car and decided to discuss their plans.

"Alright, this is where we camp for the night. We all will take the top floors next to the corner lot. That'll give us a better view." said Liu Bei as he was armed with a M14 rifle with an ACOG scope while Shirayuki and Kinji are armed with MP5A3 submachine guns while Mutou was armed with a BXP submachine gun as he took out the gear from the truck which also consisted of a violin.

Meanwhile, Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang were playing their roles as infiltrators while they approach a guard.

"Excuse me, we are new here. Do you know the way to the prisoners' cells?" asked Guan Yu.

"Right this way." Said the guard as Zhuge Liang was keeping the guard occupied with random stuff like the football game. While Guan Yu entered the cells, he was shocked to see Riko, Jeanne, Ryou and a few Butei High students in the cells.

"What the fuck?" thought Guan Yu as he removed his balaclava to show his face in order to convince Riko and the others that he is helping them.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" said Jeanne as she saw Guan Yu put back on his balaclava and helmet.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How did you guys get in here?" said Guan Yu.

"Well, we got captured by IU troops wearing the same clothes as you." Said Ryou Shiranui. "We were on a summer holiday when we encountered those guys led by a guy with an eye patch." Ryou added.

"Eye patch…" said Guan Yu. "Ryou, I'll find a way to get you and your friends out of here. Meanwhile my buddy B2 is having a bit of a tough conversation. I'll plan the escape with you guys." Said Guan Yu as he went to talk to the guard.

"So, you watching the game tonight B1?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"Right on B2!" said Guan Yu as he went to a payphone and called Liu Bei.

"Ralf. Do you have your laptop with you?" asked Guan Yu via the phone.

"Yeah. Hey how the hell did you survive anyway?!" asked Liu Bei in shock.

"That's not important now. Now all you have to do is to check for a guy with an eyepatch in the IU database. I have confidence that it's Xiahou Dun." Said Guan Yu.

"Okay. Ralfie out." Said Liu Bei as he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, in a room in the the old apartment the air was a bit cheerful with some chatting and Liu Bei trying to tune the violin.

"What are you doing?" asked Aria.

"Tuning a violin; as if that will change Reki's fate." Said Liu Bei as he calibrated the violin to play.

"I know a song that I can play with the violin." Said Kinji.

"Well, like they said, music is a good painkiller." Said Liu Bei as he handed over the violin to Kinji.

As Kinji tuned the violin and went into Hysteria mode, he started singing a song "Wonderful World" as he played the violin.

"_I see trees of green, red roses too;_

_I see them bloom, for me and for you;_

_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world." _Kinji sang the song as Shirayuki was impressed by the overall progress of the song.

"_I've seen crazy things, and I could've have told you; _

_Don't trust Ralfie Johnson, he's crazier than Bruce Banner." _Paused Kinji as the Butei students, especially Mutou are giggling.

"_And I think to myself…what a wonderful world." _Continued Kinji as the violin was being played slower.

"_This building we are on, it's currently crumbling;_

_Signing up for these missions, what the heck were you thinking?" _sang Kinji as he glared at Liu Bei with a degree of contempt.

"_But it's all in the past. We wipe the slate clean; _

_Tomorrow we will save our friends which are part of our family-y-y…" Kinji _continued as his face is friendly again.

"_And we'll think to ourselves; what a wonderful world." _sang Kinji as he played a solo rhythm which left the others impressed.

"Sorry to be a buzzkill, but we gotta turn off the lights." Said Liu Bei.

"What? Hey I haven't done eating! Come on ma-!" said Mutou as the lights were turned off and soon everyone got to bed in the beds that were left behind while Liu Bei was keeping watch at the roof. Aria went up and approached him.

"Hey Ralf." Said Aria.

"Hey." Replied Liu Bei as he kept watch with the rifle.

"So you still thinking of Reki?" asked Aria.

"Always." Replied Liu Bei as he lowered his binoculars.

"So that's why you are a bit distant, especially to Clark." Replied Aria while she sat next to Liu Bei.

"Well, let's just say bad things happen to people whom I get close to. First my squad in Iraq, and now you guys." Said Liu Bei as he gazed at the stars of the night sky.

"So that's why. Good night, Ralf." Said Aria as she went down.

"Night." Said Liu Bei as he gazed at a constellation of stars that formed Reki's face which smiled at him. Just that sight made him shed a few tears.

As dawn hit the abandoned town, every Butei was still asleep and Mutou was snoring like thunder. Liu Bei then got up and took a good view of the city and the birds when he saw a Mi-24 Hind flying past the building and some IU infantry at the ground. Unnoticed by the Havoc, Liu Bei went down slowly to warn the team.

"Houston, we have a problem." Said Liu Bei as the sleeping Buteis got up.

"DOWN!" continued as the apartment building was penetrated with machinegun fire from the Hind. As the gunfire subsided, they ran down with their weapons to meet the enemy except Liu Bei, whom went to the rooftop to confront the IU gunship helicopter with his M14. Soon the morning sounds of the birds chirping and all the leaves swaying were replaced with gunfire and explosions and bits of shrapnel took the place of mountain dew.

As Liu Bei prepared to fire at the gunship's rotor, the team had to fight off a regiment of IU infantrymen without the help of neither Liu Bei nor Tsuzuri as they were occupied. Soon the Butei were fending off against IU troops with little more than sub-machine guns and pistols, although Aria is a bit lucky as she found a loaded shotgun in the apartment which was left behind by the owner for an unknown reason.

As Liu Bei shot the rotor of the Havoc and sent it careening out of control to a lake, he soon radioed Tsuzuri for help.

"Boss, you there yet?" asked Liu Bei.

"Almost. And you'd better not tell me about a gunfight going on." Replied Tsuzuri.

"Well yeah. The IU forces got us pinned down." Replied Liu Bei.

"Can you hold them off?" replied Tsuzuri as she drove to the place.

"Maybe, if we had a tank." Replied Liu Bei as he saw a Tomogara tank roll down the track and he responded by firing at the tank commander. "Oh crap." Replied Liu Bei.

"What?" replied Tsuzuri.

"They got a tank." Replied Liu Bei as he kept firing his M14 at the IU troops. At the ground, Aria was hiding behind a building while she leaded her last shell of her shotgun.

"Well, looks like this is our only chance." Thought Aria as she fired her shotgun shell that felled an IU soldier, only for more to follow which eliminated the entire IU attack team, including the tank. Everyone got out of cover to assess the damage. At that time, Liu Bei stopped firing.

"Hey, who did that?!" asked Mutou, currently carrying an empty BXP sub-machinegun.

"Not me, I'm out." Replied Kinji as he went out of an empty car.

Soon they regrouped and scanned for the shooters and as Liu Bei went down, he was shocked to see that the IU troops were eliminated.

"Well, maybe someone got carried away." Replied Mutou.

"Looks like it." added Liu Bei as he loaded a fresh magazine into his M14.

"Where's the shooters?" asked Shirayuki whom looked around the buildings.

"Don't know, but maybe they are dead." Replied Kinji as he saw Aria gaze at a figure approaching them.

"Guys…" said Aria as she paused to see Yue Fei AKA Michael Bernstein walk to them while removing his sunglasses armed with a FN SCAR-H assault rifle with an EOTech holographic sight and a M203 grenade launcher attached under the barrel.

"Hey Mikey." Greeted Liu Bei .

"Sup Ralf. I heard that the IU schmucks gave you a tough time, so I am here to help. Where's Clark and Tommy?" asked Yue Fei.

"Captured by IU. I hope that they are alright." Replied Mutou.

"Well, these are the Buteis you were supposed to meet?" replied Yue Fei.

"No shit." Replied Liu Bei as he slung back his M14 and they sat on a car. "I heard that IU has a guy with an eyepatch." Said Liu Bei.

"Yeah. That guy is named Xiahou Dun AKA Ivan Simonov. Ex-Spetsnaz ." replied Yue Fei.

"Spetsnaz?" asked Shirayuki in doubt.

"**Spets**ialnogo **naz**nacheniya. Russian special forces whom rival the SEALs; having someone whom is ex-special forces can make those guys quiver." Replied Yue Fei.

"I am quite surprised IU amassed so many soldiers. Who are they actually?" asked Aria in doubt.

"Private Military Contractors; mercenaries whom were hired by the IU when IU knew that the Uzi scooters are way too predictable for Butei and they changed plans after learning of your arrival at Butei high. The IU must have hired the best first before persuading them to sell the company to them. Now IU has military strength the equivalent of one branch of the US Military. It is also speculated that they also obtained some nuclear submarines, a few warships, and one aircraft carrier." Said Yue Fei as he checked his magazine for the SCAR-H.

"With the plutonium in the Ural Mountains mine, the results can be devastating. It's almost as if this fleet can take over the world at a moment's notice." Replied Kinji in shock after hearing Yue Fei's description.

"So can you help us?" asked Liu Bei.

"Anything for my pal." Replied Yue Fei as he got up and readied for the operation. Soon Tsuzuri arrived with the weapons that Liu Bei assigned her to take care of.

"Tsuzuri-sensei! Meet this guy. He saved our lives." Said Aria as she directed her to Yue Fei.

"I am Michael Bernstein; pleased to meet you." Replied Yue Fei as he shook Tsuzuri's arm.

"Same for you Michael." Replied Tsuzuri.

"Alright. Now we shall go and try to solicit help from a local village. I know where it is." Yue Fei commanded.

"And who do you think you are?" replied Mutou.

"Former Lieutenant of the US Army Rangers 75th battalion. Liu Bei is only an ex-sarge." Rebuffed Yue Fei. "Pick your weapons fast, we got a world to save." Replied Yue Fei.

Soon everyone prepped for a war, but even with Yue Fei, can they save the world from a nuclear war?

**Lauhi:**** Sorry. It's a typo which is supposed to be "Romance of the Three Kingdoms." It was rushed, so sorry about that.**** Also, Dynasty Warriors is based on the Three Kingdoms novel. **

**Anyways, this new chapter is going to be more action-like. Also, I added the details of the Russian special forces, Spetsnaz . Those guys are hard-hitters. **

**And FYI that city is an abandoned city in Russia where the Russians trained for a future invasion of the USA which did not happen due to the end of the Cold War. And I got the B1 and B2 idea from the Bananas in Pajamas show (Laughs).**

**And FYI these are the casualties that IU sustained in the raid; 75 soldiers and one old T-72 tank. Anyways, leave a comment and let me know what you think. To the viewers, thanks for all the positive feedback so far and your support keeps me writing this story (Though I liked this story more because it's an original story, unlike my Shakugan no Shana final fanfic which is a modification of the original story). **


	7. Chapter 7: Breakout

**Chapter 7: Break Out**

**The scene where Kinji sang in the last chapter was inspired somewhat by a scene in a movie called "Journey 2 the Mysterious Island". I loved that film.**

**And since some people have wondered, there are weapons in the helicopter and Tsuzuri had to unload those weapons. Too little people unloading those weapons take too much time. **

**And before you ask, yes I have seen scenes where a few gunshots to the rotor can put a helicopter out of control. **

In an underground tunnel, Nobunaga and Vincent Cromwell head to a secret area in the mines at the Ural Mountains.

"With the blueprints, finding the plutonium is much, much easier…" said Nobunaga as he made a smirk on his face.

"No problem. Leave it to me and my officers in command." Said Vincent Cromwell.

"Good. I want it all out in a matter of 1 week's time." Said Nobunaga as he glared at his katana in grim happiness.

"1 week?" replied Vincent Cromwell in shock.

"We could use that plutonium and manufacture it as warheads for missiles where our subs and ships can fire from. With that we can level almost every city in existence. Say that 10 pounds of weaponized plutonium is powerful enough to change the balance of the world; imagine what 10 tons would do." Replied Nobunaga.

"Roger that." Replied Cromwell as he felt a hint of disapproval.

"And when we are done leveling London, we will kill Sherlock Holmes before we initiate a plan for world domination." added Nobunaga as he let out a sinister laugh. Cromwell was angry at this; he was a soldier and a hired man, not a taker of innocent lives.

Though Cromwell is angry at Nobunaga, he is helpless at this point as he needs to help the Buteis and the two SEALs playing "guard". When Ju Ju passed by disguised as an IU guard, she was giggling at the ALIAS names of Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang.

"You remind me of a pair of bananas without pajamas! Now let me direct you to a place to wear those pajamas." Ju Ju joked at the remark that Guan Yu is called B1 and Zhuge Liang is called B2. Soon they went back to the prisoners' quarters singing a tune.

"_Bananas in pajamas are coming up the stairs;_

_Bananas in pajamas are coming up in pairs._

_Bananas in pajamas are checking stuff upstairs; _

'_cause we simply try to catch our clients unawares."_ Sang Guan Yu as he walked up the stairs with Zhuge Liang. Jeanne was simply speechless over the sight of those two singing such a childish song.

"Not the Bananas in Pajamas." Jeanne commented in disdain.

Meanwhile, as Yue Fei and his team drove to a village, they soon stopped at a shut gate with a watch tower and a sentry. Soon Yue Fei went down to convince the sentry to open the gate.

"Hello?" asked Yue Fei.

"Who is it?" asked the sentry.

"It is I; Yue Fei and a few Butei are in the truck. We request permission to know who runs this village."

"This village is run by the wife of Chief Petrograd. Why do you come here, foul stranger?" replied the sentry.

"We need to talk to her about a few urgent matters. We request passage into this village." Replied Yue Fei.

"Request denied! We do not want Americans in this village!" rebuked the sentry.

"Why do you deny access to us?! We can help you!" asked Liu Bei in anger.

"Mind your own business!" rebuffed the sentry to Liu Bei.

"If you refuse to help out, we will enter your village by force!" threatened Yue Fei as he locked and loaded for battle.

"You don't frighten us, capitalist pig-dogs! Go run your stupid economical recessions in Wall Street, dingus!" replied the sentry as he showed them his tongue to taunt them.

"Now you listen to me-!" replied Yue Fei as he was cut off by the sentry.

"I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough wiper. I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries." Taunted the sentry as he was interrupted by a lady with chestnut hair.

"Pardon the attitude of my sentry. I'll let you in immediately." Replied the lady as she opened the gate and the truck entered the village. Soon they were taken to the chapel where they saw a lot of sad-looking kids hidden in the attic of the chapel.

"First, they came and promised us good money and a lot of land and jobs for our people. Many men have gone but none came back. We also saw a few Buteis in the trucks as IU's prisoners, especially one with blonde hair." Said the lady as she was interrupted by Liu Bei.

"Wait, did you say a blonde-haired Butei?" replied Liu Bei.

"It must be Riko! We have to hurry and rescue her immediately!" added Aria.

"Wait! You saw the children; IU will come for them and soon they will rule the planet and continue with their machinations!" replied the lady.

"We have our own business with them. We will help." Replied Yue Fei.

"Do you have a way?" replied Shirayuki in doubt.

"You can leave this one to me." Replied Yue Fei in confidence as he winked at Shirayuki.

Soon as they got ready, three IU trucks stopped at the village and got out in search of new manpower for the work in mining the plutonium. There, the occupants of the village ran away and alerted the other villagers and one child ran to the chapel, where a squad of IU mercenaries followed along.

Soon they saw a figure with a cloak walking towards them chanting some prayers. The leader of the squad then approached the figure and asked some questions.

"Where did you hide those kids, father? Are you hiding them somewhere?" asked the squad leader.

"By the powers vested in me, I shall execute a baptism." Said the figure whom actually turned out to be Liu Bei, much to the shock of the IU soldiers, especially the squad leader which was stabbed by a knife. Within moments the entire chapel was thrown into chaos as Liu Bei single-handedly sliced numerous IU troops with his swords till the IU squad is terminated.

Outside the farm, a few IU soldiers forced open a cloak and found Aria waiting for them. Within moments, she started killing the IU soldiers with her swords and occasionally a few kicks and gunshots. In the blink of an eye, the IU troops in the area of the village were killed.

The IU soldiers that are tried to enter the manor house met the same fate as they were ambushed by Yue Fei , Kinji and Shirayuki simultaneously as the movements of Yue Fei's spear continue to instill panic amongst the ranks of the IU soldiers. To further add are Shirayuki's supernatural techniques that killed or maimed the IU mercenaries that are too panicked to fight back while Kinji's Hysteria mode also proved to be lethal against the PMCs. Within minutes the trio has wiped out a squad of IU soldiers. Soon they noticed an IU mercenary panicked walking towards them and Yue Fei and Shirayuki, armed with an FN-SCAR H assault rifle and an Mk.48 Light Machine Gun respectively pointed their guns at the lone mercenary while Yue Fei gave the trio a simple order.

"One more!" shouted Yue Fei as Kinji , Shirayuki and Yue Fei rained down a burst of gunfire at the mercenary, eviscerating his body in an instant. Even Mutou and Tsuzuri were got a chance to kill a few IU goons whom are caught unawares by the firefight.

Within minutes the last IU soldier in the village was killed and Yue Fei soon decided to execute a plan to save Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang.

"Now that the IU troops are gone, we can finally rescue Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu." Said Yue Fei.

"Ha ha ha…In this chaotic society you aim to uphold justice and restore order. I've been hearing that story for quite some time now." Said an unknown voice that walked towards the group with a confident voice; however Yue Fei recognizes this distinct, upbeat tone.

"Sorry to interrupt. The name's Magoichi Saika and I came here to help you guys out." Said the man wearing a US Army Rangers uniform and carrying a MSR sniper rifle.

"Pleased to meet you Magoichi." Shirayuki said to Magoichi.

"Well, it would be nice if the three of us which consists of me, Michael and Ralf work with you girls to defeat the IU and rescue our friends. How about we join hands and flush the IU troops out?" Magoichi added.

As everyone agreed to the idea and changed their ordinary attire to US Special Forces gear which Magoichi gave them, the team is ready for a rescue operation.

Meanwhile, Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang are overseeing the arrival of new prisoners and what Guan Yu saw next shook him to the core. He saw his teammates Ma Chao, Musashi Miyamoto and Zhao Yun captured, all being escorted by Ju , JU, Mei Mei and Vincent Cromwell.

"We need to free these prisoners." Thought Guan Yu as Zhuge Liang went to chat with those newly arrived prisoners outside the cave.

"Can I meet those prisoners and chat with Vincent Cromwell?" Zhuge Liang asked a senior guard.

"No problem." Said the guard as Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu escorted those prisoners away from the camp. Outside he discussed plans to free the prisoners and instigate a prison riot.

"This is the plan. Nobunaga and his team are going to head to London with the IU mercenaries stationed there. When they leave and give command to Taishi Ci the incompetent alcoholic, we will break free from jail and free the prisoners." Said Zhuge Liang as he gave the cafeteria layout while pointing the positions of the guards at the map to them.

"I am angry at the way IU wants to nuke my hometown, but I can't do anything." Said Vincent Cromwell.

"Me too. Just the thought of these people destroying London gives me the creeps." Said Ju Ju.

"Tell me about it." Added Mei Mei.

"Alright. This is the plan so far." Said Zhuge Liang as he discussed a plot and gave orders to his men.

After discussing a plan, the prisoners are escorted to the cafeteria and eating their food when suddenly Ma Chao got up in anger and shouted at Musashi Miyamoto.

"Hey, you spilled your water on my food!" shouted Ma Chao in anger.

"No, you kept lobbing food at my face like a 3-year old. Grow up dude!" rebuffed Musashi.

"Wanna fight about it?!" said Ma Chao.

Soon a full blown fight was about to take place when a guard from the IU ranks went to calm Ma Chao down. However, Ma Chao grabbed the table knife at the table and stabbed the guard's throat before grabbing his rifle and passing the guard's sidearm to Ryou Shiranui. Musashi and Zhao Yun did likewise with the guards next to them and passed the handguns to Riko Mine and L.L Watson respectively. Within moments, Guan Yu & Zhuge Liang took off their disguises and attacked the guards that tried to open fire at the trio. The whole prison cafeteria was thrown into chaos as Mei Mei and Cromwell went to arm the prisoners. As Fuuma Hina escaped from her cell using her jutsu, gunfire rented the air while Nobunaga was escorted out of the mine to a helicopter with Sun Quan while Taishi Ci took point for IU's ground forces to the harbor with a McLaren MP4-12C sports car.

Outside the hill, Yue Fei and his strike team are monitoring the prison riot from a distance. They saw Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang fighting off quite a number of guards. To add to the shock is that Riko and the others are fighting the prisoners. Just the sight of the blonde twin-tailed Butei fighting made Aria run off to rescue the Butei in the prison camp.

"Aria, wait!" shouted Yue Fei as he and Kinji rushed down to assist her.

"She really is a hot-head isn't she?" commented Magoichi as he set up his MSR sniper rifle.

Meanwhile in the camp, a gunfight is taking place among the IU troops and the escaped prisoners. Ma Chao and Zhao Yun are both pinned down armed with M4A1 rifles each.

"Just like old times huh?" said Ma Chao as he gunned down an IU guard.

"Yeah." Replied Zhao Yun as he gunned down more IU guards.

As Zhuge Liang kept firing miniature shockwaves at the IU guards, Guan Yu and Ju Ju then broke into the prison control room and opened all the prison cells. Fuuma Hina also started killing quite a number of guards with a sword she just obtained from the armory and was busy killing a lot of guards with her ninjutsu and her shurikens combined. Within minutes, she and Jeanne have met up with the other Butei and the SEALs. Zhuge Liang was so busy fighting his way out of the control room that he failed to notice an IU guard aim his rifle at him from behind only to be interrupted by Ryou.

"Thompson, look out!" shouted Ryou as Zhuge Liang ducked moments before the IU guard was killed by Ryou's H&K Mk.23 handgun.

Meanwhile, Aria was single-handedly attacking the IU prison camp. As most of the guards are distracted by the prison riot that took place, Aria was able to take out most of the guards by surprise with an H&K 416 assault rifle which Liu Bei armed her with. Shirayuki and Yue Fei followed behind her with Magoichi providing overwatch with his sniper rifle from the hill while Liu Bei takes the helicopter to provide extraction and air support with the MH-53 Pave Low. Thanks to the efforts of Magoichi, Yue Fei and his teammates are able to rescue Guan Yu and the other prisoners from IU's clutches.

As Magoichi kept firing his sniper rifle at the IU positions, he was shocked to see a figure with one eye and wearing samurai armor armed with a P90 running to them from the hill.

"Oh no…" said Magoichi as he ran down the hill and swapped to his MP7 SMG.

As all the prisoners exited the IU prison camp, they are alarmed to see a figure with Samurai Armor appear from nowhere. Some of the escapees tried to attack him, but they are killed by his sword.

"Masamune…" Yue Fei commented.

"You know him?" Aria commented.

"Oshu's one –eyed dragon. I know him during my days as an Army Ranger. IU has manipulated him by money." Replied Yue Fei as he readied his spear.

"Well, it seems we have gotten over our losses at Somalia, Yue Fei. Send my regards to Colonel Manville at the 75th will you?" replied Yue Fei.

"Masamune, please join me in stopping IU and we can rebuild our friendship." Said Yue Fei.

"Back at the 75th? Pfft. I will not join them again for what they did to your men! Think of how good it is to work for IU. The money, the power, all that is obtainable with a few registrations!" replied Date Masamune.

"I'm not gonna join them! Not after what they did to my friends…"replied Yue Fei in sadness and anger as he thought of the Butei in trouble.

"In that case, don't regret afterwards!" shouted Masamune as he charged at Yue Fei with his nodachi.

"Guys, get back!" said Yue Fei as he attacked Yue Fei with his spear. Within minutes they have locked blades and what follows is a violent confrontation between the two. As they leapt in the air, the two kept on fighting and exchanging blows, which results in blood flowing on the faces of both warriors. They then went back to the ground and continued exchanging blows with no results as more blood kept flowing on their faces.

Soon they separated and both sides are panting heavily.

"You-you're no bad! Let's fight another round!" said Masamune.

"Wait!" said Magoichi as he approached them.

"Magoichi!" said Aria in shock.

"What do you want now?!" replied Masamune in anger.

"You call yourself the One-eyed Dragon while you side with a pig? Is this how low a dragon sinks?" replied Magoichi.

"I may serve a pig, but the dragon will not betray its master!" said Masamune.

"It is time you saw IU from the inside." Said Magoichi as he showed Masamune what they did to Riko Mine and the other prisoners. Masamune was shocked and angered at the sight of the torture the other prisoners went through.

"I will get that bastard in the picture!" said Masamune as he pointed at Tooru Sayonaki.

"Well, we have stopped him together." Said Aria as she approached Masamune.

"I will never forgive what IU did to me!" added Riko's angry voice which game Masamune a shock.

"Still think IU is a force of good?" added Kinji whom was walking towards him. Masamune paused and began feeling guilty.

"Well, IU has assassinated my friend Morrison. Your strength is a gift from the heavens that must not be squandered by the likes of one as lowly as IU. With you working with the enemy, IU will continue to commit more atrocities and-."added Zhuge Liang as he was cut off by Masamune.

"Enough talk! Flattery won't get me into your servitude! The One-eyed dragon of Osshu will never bow to the likes of you!" replied an angry Masamune as he saw Ju Ju walk towards them with Guan Yu.

"I have decoded a message from the IU troops. They said that they are going to bomb London and kill its inhabitants." Said Ju Ju as she walked to the group.

"Good work Lien." Said Guan Yu.

_As soon as we got all the plutonium, meet me at the harbor off the Arctic Sea. We can use the plutonium as warheads for the missiles to bomb London. _

As Masamune read the letter, he was shocked and thought to himself.

"IU has really done it. Even I do not kill innocent civilians. Why am I siding evil?"

Immediately Masamune Date and Vincent Cromwell ran to Yue Fei and surrendered.

"We shall hereby join your ranks in stopping IU. Please allow us to join you." Said Masamune and Cromwell as they knelt before the team.

"That's finally a load off our minds." Commented Magoichi in a glee tone.

"Guys, take a look! It's the villagers! They are showing their thanks to us!" said Zhao Yun as he walked to Zhuge Liang.

As Ma Chao and Musashi Miyamoto cried happy tears over such a heartwarming moment, they were happy to see the smiles of the villagers once again.

"Justice has prevailed over evil!" said Ma Chao in a happy tone.

"Sorry to be a buzzkill guys, but we stopping IU or what?" said Liu Bei.

"Oh, sorry. Let's get going now." Said Musashi and Ma Chao as they ran to the MH-53 that just landed at the bank of the river.

**And so Zhuge Liang and the others are reunited, but will the team be able to stop IU? Find out in Chapter 8. **

**Profiles of new characters;**

**Ma Chao**

**A Navy SEAL in Guan Yu's Team Icarus, he is a demolitions expert and a weapon specialist. He is extremely trigger-happy with explosive weapons such as rocket launchers and mines. He can also defuse bombs and his knowledge in explosives as earned him the nickname "Pyro boy". He uses an AA-12 shotgun (can be modified to carry FRAG-12 shells), a spear named "Stallion's Fury" and a Smith and Wesson 500 revolver. **

**Zhao Yun**

**Another Navy SEAL in Guan Yu's Team Icarus, he specializes in close quarter battles, covert warfare and is a valiant fighter. Once he single handedly charged in a town full of insurgent fighters to save countless children in an Iraqi school. His bravery resulted in him obtaining the Medal of Honor (An extremely prestigious title in the military) and continued to serve under Icarus Team. His favorite weapons are a 3-metre spear called Nilin, the Qinggang sword and a Tavor TAR-21 assault rifle. **

**Musashi Miyamoto**

**The last Navy SEAL in Guan Yu's Team Icarus, he specializes in ranged combat and is a valiant swordsman. It is speculated that his swords can slice through steel as if it were water. Though he was credited for bravery and courage, he has a rivalry towards Sasaki Kojuro. His favorite weapons are a Samurai weapons set (Katana and Wakizashi) and an H&K 417 rifle. **

**Saika Magoichi**

**A US Army Ranger, he also served under Yue Fei and was a freelancer. He was close friends with Date Masamune during their time as Rangers in Somalia and Iraq. As he is a ranged combat expert, he uses a MSR sniper rifle and a MP7 SMG. **

**Date Masamune**

**A member of IU (until now) and a former US Army Ranger, he was manipulated by money into serving under the ranks of IU. His nickname of "The one-eyed dragon of Oshuu" precedes him when he single handedly escorted a VIP to safety under heavy fire in a mission in Iraq once. He uses a nodachi and a P90 in battle. He was also close friends with Saika Magoichi once. **

**And before you ask, ALL Rangers with the exception of Yue Fei are Sergeants rank-wise. SEAL members are all corporals, but Ma Chao is a Sergeant. **

**This is the current team listing that is going up against IU so far. **

**Tsuzuri**

**Kinji**

**Aria**

**Shirayuki**

**Riko Mine**

**Mutou Gouki **

**Ryou Shiranui**

**Jeanne D' Arc**

**Fuuma Hina (Light Novel)**

**Akari Mamiya (Light Novel)**

**L.L Watson (Light Novel)**

**Ju Ju (Light Novel)**

**Me Mei (Light Novel)**

**Guan Yu **

**Liu Bei**

**Zhuge Liang**

**Zhao Yun**

**Ma Chao**

**Yue Fei**

**Musashi Miyamoto**

**Date Masamune**

**Magoichi Saika**


End file.
